Trailers are often attached to vehicles to help transport bulky cargo. Trailers are attached to and unattached from a vehicle by a driver via a trailer hitch. A trailer is usually attached to a vehicle with chains as a precautionary measure to provide a secondary attachment in case the connection provided by the hitch becomes undone or fails.